Arko Ral
Arko Ral was a male Zabrak who served in the Great Galactic War as a Jedi Padawan who went on to the Rank of Knight by the end of it. The war helped start him down the path of the dark side and especially followed him into the Galactic Cold War. Appearance Arko appears as a typical warrior of his species, tall and muscular. His skin is deeply tanned, having his black facial tattoos above his eyebrows and into his forehead. He possesses a typical human hairline where his four horns are located under. Personality Arko is ultimately kind hearted. His disposition around others is generally positive and strong without the stress brought on by battle. He is very loyal to friends and allies; greeting them with handshakes and the like. He presents respect to the masters and is a gentleman around females. His temper, however, is short and his emotions do get the better of him. He will lash out at Sith or any wrongdoers. His impatience leads him to action that often is too soon. Also, his rage can be a terrifying visage. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Arko wears a black variant of Jedi heavy armor with white Iridonian patterns along the edges of the robe and armor pieces; breastplate, vambraces, pauldrons, and greaves. Weapons Arko carried two lightsabers, both of same design. The first was built by Arko with a blue Adegan crystal and the other a violet Adegan crystal built by his master, which he took on the occasion of his death. Both lightsabers have sharp hood over the emitter, the activation switch in the middle of the hilt, and black casing finishes. Starships Ral piloted a modified Liberator Class Starfighter with during the war. After the war, he had it modified to sustain life support longer and had a Class-2 Hyperdrive installed. Abilities Physical Arko is highly skilled in four lightsaber styles and alternates between them. *Ataru *Soresu *Juyo *Shien Ral also trained in Teräs Käsi to combat Sith, should he be captured and tortured, both to close his mind from their influence and combat the Sith if disarmed. His Zabrak biology gives him a pain tolerance higher than humans and a second heart. Arko's physical strength and speed are well conditioned to above average. His reflexes are moderate, though aid him well on the battlefield and starship piloting. The Force Arko's Force abilities are mostly geared towards physical augmentation. He can use the Force to speed himself physically on the battlefield. He also uses the Force to his strikes more power behind them. Force Pushes are typically confined to short range of ten meters, but are powerful enough to send small, close groups flying back with little effort. With greater concentration and/or rage, he can send a wave around him that affects all around him. In the heat of combat, Arko can use his telekinetic abilities to throw and direct his lightsaber. Higher concentration or rage let's him throw objects or people twice his weight. Arko's most powerful Force ability is his Force Lightning, which he discovered during his years of fighting in the Great War, in moments that he called upon the dark side of the Force. Though after much meditation and study, he could use the light side to produce the Electric Judgment technique, though it requires much clarity and concentration to create a balanced bolt of lightning to stun opponents. History Born a warrior on the Zabrak homeworld, Arko grew up being taught loyalty and comradeship creates great unity and strength through it. However, after being discovered to have Force sensitivity by eight, it was very hard for him to follow the Jedi teaching of not forging attachments. This proved especially hazardous during the Great Galactic War. After training in the Coruscant temple, as a Padawan at fifteen, his abilities accelerated in scope, as many of his other fellow Jedi had found, whilst on the battlefield. He watched many of his fellow Padawans fall in battle, much to his sorrow. This fueled an anger in him, directed at the Sith. He trained in Teräs Käsi to fight without his lightsaber in most of his off time. Arko called upon the dark side of the Force for many of his desperate battles, especially while dueling the Sith Warriors. The furthest he ever went, however, was when his master was struck down by a Sith Lord, when he was seventeen. Arko built a rage that gave him the strength to decimate the Sith, using his master's and his own lightsaber. Though after the Treaty of Coruscant, he went on to meditate and attempted to atone for his shortcomings, attaining the rank of Knight after the War. Arko still tasted the power of the dark side, which would continue to pull at him during the Cold War. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zabrak Characters Category:Jedi Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Fanon Category:Legends